Better than Revenge
by BurningTheRose
Summary: A songfic using ONLY Taylor Swift songs! first songfic!  After waking in on her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkison, Roxanne is found by a fellow Gryffindor! PLEASE REVIEW! LOTS of swearing!
1. Dear JohnLast KissBetter than Revenge!

THAT PUG-FACED BITCH!

How dare she steal my man? How dare he sleep with _her_?

I hate them both.

I knew I could never trust that Slytherin, I thought he was serious… obviously not.

But for me to have to walk in on them, I shuddered.

I remembered a song I had sung for my sister… and I began to sing.

_**Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you**_

_**Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again**_

_**And my mother accused me of losing my mind**_

_**But I swore I was fine**_

_**You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain**_

_**And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules everyday**_

_**Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight**_

_**Well, I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone**_

_**Don't think I was too young to be messed with?**_

_**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home**_

_**I should've known**_

_**Well, maybe it's just me and my blind optimism to blame**_

_**Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away**_

_**And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand**_

_**And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone**_

_**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

_**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong**_

_**Don't you think sixteen's too young to be played with?**_

_**Your dark twisted games when I loved you so**_

_**I should've known**_

_**You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry**_

_**Never impressed by me acing your tests**_

_**All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes**_

_**'Cause you've burn them out**_

_**But I took your matches before fire could catch me**_

_**So don't look now**_

_**I'm shining like fireworks over**_

_**Your sad, empty town**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone**_

_**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**_

_**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home**_

_**Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong**_

_**Don't you think sixteen's too young to be played with?**_

_**The girl in the dress wrote you a song**_

_**You should've known**_

_**You should've known**_

_**Don't you think I was too young?**_

_**You should've known**_

Was it because I'm a Gryffindor….

The door opened and closed, which reminded me that I wasn't supposed to be in this abandoned classroom. I had run into here whilst I was a blurry mess.

"Roxy! Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see the sympathetic emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

"Harry, how did you find me?"

"I followed the heartbroken singing, did the ferret do this to you?" I nodded slightly. Harry began to stand up, a furious expression worn like a mask; it didn't look right on a face like his.

"Stop! Please don't leave me!" I pleaded; I didn't want him to leave, to leave me to drown in self-pity.

My heart yearned to sing.

_**I still remember the look on your face**_

_**Been through the darkness at 1:58**_

_**The words that you whispered for just us to know**_

_**You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away**_

_**I do recall now the smell of the rain**_

_**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane**_

_**That July 9th the beat of your heart**_

_**It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms**_

_**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is I don't know**_

_**How to be something you miss**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

_**I do remember the swing of your step**_

_**The life of the party, you're showing off again**_

_**And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in**_

_**I'm not much for dancing but for you did**_

_**Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father**_

_**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**_

_**How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something**_

_**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**_

_**And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is I don't know**_

_**How to be something you miss**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh**_

_**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**_

_**And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe**_

_**And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**_

_**Hope it's nice where you are**_

_**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**_

_**And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed**_

_**We can plan for a change in weather and time**_

_**I never planned on you changing your mind**_

_**So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is I don't know**_

_**How to be something you miss**_

_**I never thought we'd ever last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name, forever the name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips**_

_**Forever the name on my lips, just like our last**_

"That was beautiful, did you write it?" I shook my head

"No, my sister did"

"What's her name?"

"Lexi"

"Do you write anything?" I nodded in response "can I hear some of it?"

_**Now go stand in the corner**_

_**And think about what you did**_

_**Ha, time for a little revenge**_

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer**_

_**And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**_

_**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**_

_**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**_

_**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**_

_**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list**_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**_

_**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**_

_**She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but**_

_**Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

_**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**_

_**Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me**_

_**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**_

_**You might have him, but haven't you heard?**_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**_

_**You might have him, but I always get the last word**_

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**She's better known for the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**_

_**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**'Cause I don't think you do, oh**_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**I don't think you do, I don't think you do**_

_**Let's hear the applause**_

_**C'mon show me how much better you are**_

_**See you deserve some applause**_

_**'Cause you're so much better**_

_**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_


	2. The Story Of Us is Enchanted

**Hi, just to tell you that if you want to request a Taylor Swift song…. Then review or PM me! I'll try and fit it in, even if you think it seem too happy or the lyrics are wrong!**

Harry had ducked out for a minute, giving me assurances that he would be back soon. I jotted down lyrics onto a piece of parchment. I would improvise them into a song later.

Harry re-entered followed my two ginger twins, Gryffindor's.

"I thought that these guys could help cheer you up… and maybe help you get back at Pansy" I laughed, this would be fun.

One of them kneeled in front of me.

"Gred and Forge at your service" he held his hand out to be shook, I took it quickly "I'm Fred Weasley, this is my brother George" he gestured to the boy behind him.

"I'm Roxanne Woodwater" I introduced.

"Since we don't know you, tell us about yourself?"

"I'm from the US, 'cause I'm awesome. I have a sister named Lexi and a brother named Tyler. I am Draco Malfoy's ex-girlfriend as of 30 minutes ago, and I'm a singer… Kinda"

"Well I'm from England, I have 6 brothers and 1 sister. I am dating Angelina Johnson, and I'd like to hear you sing!"

"Okay then, this is called Enchanted, and it's about Draco!"

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old, tired place lonely place**_

_**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me**_

_**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?**_

_**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

_**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

"You are an amazing singer!" George told me "how did you know Draco?"

"My mom was from here, she knew Narcissa long ago from when they came to Hogwarts, I met him a few times, from visiting"

"Will you sing another, like that one there" he nodded to the parchment I had been writing on.

"Sure!"

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us**_

_**How we met and the sparks flew instantly**_

_**People would say they're the lucky ones**_

_**I used to know my spot was next to you**_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat**_

_**'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**_

_**Oh, a simple complication**_

_**Miscommunications lead to fallout**_

_**So many things that I wish you knew**_

_**So many walls up, I can't break through**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dying to know, is it killing you**_

_**Like it's killing me**_

_**I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**_

_**When it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

_**Next chapter**_

_**How'd we end up this way?**_

_**See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy**_

_**And you're doing your best to avoid me**_

_**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us**_

_**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here**_

_**But you held your pride like you should have held me**_

_**Oh I'm scared to see the ending**_

_**Why are we pretending this is nothing?**_

_**I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how**_

_**I've never heard silence quite this loud**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dying to know, is it killing you**_

_**Like it's killing me**_

_**I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**_

_**When it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

_**This is looking like a contest**_

_**Of who can act like they care less?**_

_**But I liked it better when you were on my side**_

_**The battle's in your hands now**_

_**But I would lay my armour down**_

_**If you'd say you'd rather love then fight**_

_**So many things that you wish I knew**_

_**But the story of us might be ending soon**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dying to know, is it killing you**_

_**Like it's killing me**_

_**I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**_

_**When it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

_**Now, now**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dying to know, is it killing you**_

_**Like it's killing me?**_

_**And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**_

_**'Cause we're going down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

**Again, if you want a certain song review/PM.**

**Please Review anyways! Brightens my day!**


End file.
